Les aventures de Polaris
by magicalBro
Summary: Polaris, représentante du Pôle Nord, se voit forcée d'aller en camps de vacances avec la bande de zigotos qui s'avère être sa classe à l'académie World W... Yaoi vraiment très soft. T pour le langage, et certaines allusions, cependant rien d'explicite. - fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Yo ~ voici la version corrigée des Aventures de Polaris ! Merci à Tachika Chesha Okami d'avoir corrigé ~

Enjoy !

CHAPITRE 1 – Le Froid, le vrai.

Pour vous, ça ressemble à quoi une colonie de vacances ? Un centre aéré en plus grand ? (vous n'avez pas tort, c'est le même supplice…)

Toujours est-il que la jeune fille ne le savait pas (encore).

Comme ses camarades de l'académie World W, elle avait été forcée de venir volontairement à la Colonie des Joyeuses Fleurs du Printemps (CJFP) dont elle lisait justement le prospectus.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à la Colonie des Joyeuses Fleurs du Printemps ?

Nous avons de nombreuses installations, telles que notre magnifique lac ! Nos dortoirs 3 étoiles ! Notre cantine réputée comme la meilleure ! Nos… »

Polaris soupira. Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'on n'aille pas lui faire croire qu'elle allait s'amuser quand même…

Elle représentait le Pôle Nord, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Cheveux… blancs, yeux… blancs, habits… noirs (quelle originalité !).

Elle tourna son regard polaire vers ses camarades.

Ben le niveau ne flottait pas bien haut, dis donc… Entre Francis en train de draguer des touristes, Gilbert (comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi vantard avec un nom aussi moche ?) en train de clamer sa gloire céleste et universelle, Ludwig essayant de calmer son frère, Feliciano discutant avec Kiku de la meilleure cuisson des pastaaa… Arthur exhibant son panier-repas-non identifié, Alfred lui conseillant des hamburgers…

Et tous les autres aussi trèèèès occupés… (« nan mais genre, trop quoi ! Tu vois Liet-chan, genre et ben… » « voooodkaaaaa ») bref, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là.

Elle se dit qu'elle allait sûrement passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie à ce train-là…

En parlant de train, le sien venait d'arriver à quai. Elle chercha sa place et s'installa tranquillement… Quand Prusse et son égo démesuré vinrent s'installer à côté d'elle.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas énervé Aleksander et il ne l'avait pas maudite… Alors pourquoi elle ? Ce type ne s'arrêtait-il donc jamais de parler ?...

Plus loin, une bagarre avait éclaté entre Francis et Arthur. Il lui sembla que c'était une affaire de cuisse de grenouilles… et de pervers… elle n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle les entendait…

- Pervers ! Frog eater !

- Comment oses-tu présenter à notre table ta cuisine immonde !

- ** you ! Tu crois qu'avec ton vin et tes escargots c'est mieux ?

- Moi j'aime bien la cuisine de France nii-san, ne put s'empêcher de dire Feliciano.

- VOS GUEULES ! hurla Prusse à lui en briser les tympans. Les saucisses et la bière, ça c'est du vrai ! Allez-vous rhabiller avec vos merdes alimentaires !

- Il neige… fit l'italien avec un grand sourire.

- ON S'EN TAPE !

- Attendez, mais si il neige, comment on va camper ?

Qui que ce soit, il ou elle avait soulevé un point important. Hors de question pour eux d'aller se geler dans une tente moisie entouré par une bande de guignols qui grelottent !

- J'ai l'habitude, chez moi il fait toujours ce temps-là, déclara Polaris qui pour une fois était bien contente d'avoir vécu dans un désert de glace.

- J'aime pas la neige, elle me rappelle trop ce général Winter… intervint Ivan avec son habituel sourire.

- Nan mais genre, moi j'aime trop pas l'hiver ! En hiver on peut pas mettre de jupe ou d'habits mignons sans ressembler trop à un boudin quoi !

Nous ne préciserons pas que la personne qui vient de parler s'appelle Feliks et est donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire (oui, on sait qu'on en a plein de preuves du contraire mais bon…) est un homme (ou pas).

Le calme retomba peut à peu dans le wagon… Béni soit l'inventeur des consoles de jeux portables.

Récapitulons : un terrible match France/Angleterre (Francis a une DS rose ! et Feliks aussi mais ça on savait) sur Fifa 11.

Prusse joue en ligne avec plusieurs autres garçons du wagon à des jeux de drague.

Vash et Lili regardent la partie de Final Fantasy qu'est en train de jouer Autriche (parce que eux ils n'ont pas de console).

Kiku joue au tout dernier jeu sur la toute dernière console même pas sortie en France et qui au Japon est déjà passée de mode.

La plupart des autres dorment, boivent, discutent, s'ennuient comme des rats morts…

Et soudain le tunnel.

Un bruit de bisou, de baffe, des engueulades.

La fin du tunnel. Une gare.

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Là tu te plantes genre, to-ta-le-ment, c'est que le premier arrêt. Après on va tous aller dans un train couchette quoi !

- On t'as déjà dit que tu étais chiant Feliks ?

- Alors mais là je t'arrête tout de suite, et va trop te faire foutre !

- Merde il est où mon sac ? C'est toi sale mangeur de patates qui me l'a pris ! Tu croyais que c'était celui de mon frère, mais nan ! Ahahahaha !

- ** ! J'ai oublié mon nécessaire à thé ! Ooooh ** ! Comment je vais survivre deux semaines sans thé ?

- Hein ? On est arrivés ? Mais j'ai encore sommeil…

- Lili, tu as bien tes affaires ?

- Oui grand frère, j'ai même de quoi te coudre de beaux habits.

- Mon awesome sac ! Héhé personne n'a autant de classe que moi dans ce putain de train ! AHAHAHAHA !

- J'espère qu'on aura des pastaaa à la cantine…

- Oh ! Mon sac panda-aru !

Bref, dans autant de calme et de sérieux que l'on peut espérer d'un groupe d'ados, qui serait enchanté à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dans un train frigorifique, ils sortirent.

Alors autant vous dire qu'à part Mattew, les Nordiques, Russie et Polaris, tout le monde eut le souffle coupé par un courant d'air qui leur gela jusqu'à la moelle et mit même le cerveau de certains hors d'état de nuire (les neurones se congèlent très bien, et puis de toute façon ils en avaient pas besoin…).

Quoi que même la bande de ceux « qui connaissent le froid, le vrai » durent avouer qu'il faisait quand même rudement pas chaud du tout.

Une femme qui avec une telle température avait visiblement fait le plein avant l'hiver vint vers eux. Le plus organisé du groupe (y'en a qu'un comme ça on évite les bagarres…) c'est-à-dire Vash, échangea des formalités avec elle et ils furent conduits à un autre train.

Pour le grand bonheur de Polaris, qui en avait sérieusement marre de cette bande d'excités, les filles et les garçons furent séparés. Nous allons donc nous intéresser de plus près aux activités de ceux-ci (les filles savent organiser des soirées pyjama et pas les garçons, nanananère).

Donc, les places du haut étant les meilleurs, nous avons le droit à toutes sortes de disputes…

Compartiment 1 : (Vash, Gilbert, Romano et Feliciano)

- Je veux changer de compartiment ! cria Romano. Hors de question de dormir dans la même pièce que ce connard !

Gilbert enfonça son poing dans le crâne du brun. Il y eut ce que nous appelons dans notre jargon professionnel, un bruit creux…

- Tu veux te battre, minus ? T'as aucune chance de gagner contre moi !

- Calmez-vous, c'est pas que mes Alpes me manquent déjà, mais vous êtes chiants à faire autant de bruit.

- Ta gueule Vash Milka, on t'as rien demandé !

- Vas te faire foutre !

- Toi aussi t'en veux une ?

- Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez… bouhou je veux rentrer… et manger des pastaaa…

Compartiment 2 : (Norvège, Danemark, Iceland, Finland, Sweden)

Chez les Nordiques, il faisait encore plus froid que partout ailleurs… Etant cinq ils avaient du tirer au sort qui serait la personne à dormir par terre où avec quelqu'un qui aurait la bonté de lui faire une petite place… Iceland avait du se retrouver avec son petit frère, Norvège…

Compartiment 3 : (Ludwig, Arthur, Francis, Mattew)

- Je prends le lit du haut ! déclara Francis.

- Moi aussi, mais ça me fait chier de voir ta sale tronche de pervers ! répliqua Arthur.

- Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ? demanda Ludwig.

- De toute façon j'ai pas sommeil ! cria le Français.

- J'm'en tamponne à un point que tu peux même pas t'imaginer.

- Ta gueule, larve bruyante.

- C'est qui que tu traites de larve, bouffeur de grenouilles ?

- Celui qui se sent concerné, pourquoi ? Faut croire que ton cerveau est proportionnel à ta taille, gamin !

- Cessez de vous battre… demanda Mattew, qui fut superbement (mais pas intentionnellement) ignoré….

Compartiment 4 : (Yao, Kiku, Feliks, Toris, Ivan)

-… et puis là trop genre je lui ai dit…

- Ça va encore durer longtemps ?

- Malheureusement je crois que oui, aru…

- Kolkolkolkolkolkol…

Cependant, malgré ce qui a été dit plus tôt, un incident majeur se posa dans le compartiment des filles…

- Mais pourquoi ai-je avec les affaires de mon frère ? Le pauvre il doit sûrement avoir les miennes… déplora Lili.

- QUI A MIT DES CALECONS AVEC ECRIT « AWESOME » DANS MES AFFAIRES ? hurla Elizaveta.

- Y'a de la mousse à raser ici…

- Oh ! Les affaires de mon précieux frère ! Je vais précieusement les garder… « kolkola » Natalia.

- Les filles… vous voulez voir ce qu'il y a dans la valise de Ludwig ? Les mineures restez à l'écart… Et après il dit qu'il n'aime pas ça, tsss, quel menteur.

- Mais… si on a leurs affaires… ils ont les nôtres ?

- MERDE !

- Oh non *boing* c'est pas possible *boing boing* !

- Uuuurk ! Vous saviez que Francis avait des slips avec la tour Eifel dessus ? En plus y'a plein de parfums dans sa valise. Et une… robe de mariée ?

Donc comme prévu, les garçons trouvèrent les affaires des filles…

Compartiment 1 :

- *blush* Mais c'est pas à moi ça !

- Mais… ce sont des… des… des… des soutiens-gorge ! Ceux de Elizaveta en plus ! s'écria Prusse.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Romano, intéressé.

- Peuh ! Parce que je les ai déjà vus, tu crois quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que t'as le crâne plat, parce qu'elle t'a tellement tapé dessus après ! Ahahahah !

- Mince alors, je reconnais le pyjama de ma sœur, constata Vash.

- C'est sûr que elle, elle n'en a pas de soutif' ! rit Romano.

Il se prit, ce que nous appelons communément selon le protocole, un pain dans la gueule.

Compartiment 2 :

Heu… dans celui-là tout le monde dort… Sauf Danemark qui essaie les « affaires trouvées par hasard ».

Compartiment 3 :

- Francis… j'espère que ce ne sont pas TES affaires…

- Je croyais que c'étaient les tiennes !

- Hum ! *blush* nos affaires ont dû être confondues.

-… *invisible*

Compartiment 4 :

- T'as vu Liet-chan ? Waaaa c'est trop joli !

- Feliks… ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

- Ah ! Mais c'est trop joli quand même !

Regard sceptique général, avec comme ambiance de fond, « Kolkol » le remix.

Enfin bref, vers minuit les affaires avaient été ré-échangées, et tout le monde était content (sauf Gilbert qui s'était fait exploser au sens propre du terme par Hongrie).

C'est alors que des échanges nocturnes très discrets se firent.

- Allons-y discrètement…

- Arthur, tu vas où ? chuchota Francis.

- Où tu veux que j'aille en plein nuit imbécile ?

- Je sais pas, tu pourrais aller voir les filles…

- Pervers ! Je ne suis pas comme toi !

- TAISEZ-VOUS BORDEL !

Un bruit strident se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Un silence… mort… s'installa dans le compartiment…

- AH ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu dérailles mon pauv' petit beefsteak.

- UN FANTOME !

- Et comme d'habitude tu es le seul à le vo… AH !

Une silhouette pâle comme la mort dont les yeux écarlates venait d'ouvrir la porte, à demi pliée en deux, tel un zombie revenant d'entre les morts…

Les gars, vous savez où sont les chiottes ? J'ai cherché partout mais je trouve pas…

- Gilbert ?

- Qui d'autre =_=…

- Elles sont au fond à droite.

- Merci… AH ! Y'a un truc qui a bougé !

Une aura sombre, violette, maléfique, démoniaque… suivie d'un être étrange et terrifiant armé d'un gigantesque sourire…

- Kolkolkolkolkol….


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 – J'voudrais pas contredire, mais les fleurs poussent pas à -15°C…

- Kolkolkolkolokol… dites, où sont les toilettes ? demanda Russia de sa voix enfantine.

- Au fond à droite, mais j'ai déjà réservé.

Russie essaya de passer quand même, alors Prusse lui fila un pain. Qui atterrit dans le visage de France, qui envoya une beigne à Arthur, qui balança son pied dans la tête de Prusse, qui s'en servit pour taper sur Russie… au bout de dix minutes de coups divers et variés à l'aveuglette, ils durent tous gentiment se coucher quand Elizaveta se ramena avec sa poêle.

Revenons à notre héroïne, Polaris. La pauvre, je la plains.

Entre Belgique et Seychelles qui discutent de stars dont elle ignore tout sauf la débilité, les garçons qui s'amusent à taper sur les murs, les lancers de tomates à travers le couloir du wagon… Elle finit par craquer.

Au début c'était joli, ça faisait comme une gigantesque aurore boréale, puis c'est devenu carrément terrifiant quand l'aurore a étranglé les trois quarts de ses congénères (enfin, pas sur que ce soit la même espèce) masculins.

Enfin, rares furent les personnes à pouvoir dormir (à savoir Grèce qui dort même le jour, heu… le gars avec un nounours dont personne ne connaît l'identité qui avait des boules Quies, ainsi que Feliks qui à force de parler s'était assoupi contre Lithuanie). Au matin, ils sortirent tous avec des tronches étirées comme des vieux chewing-gum verts (le train ça rend malade).

A nouveau, Vash discuta des formalités avec un homme cette fois-ci, et ils se réunirent dans une salle (non chauffée sinon c'est pas drôle) afin d'écouter le discourt des animateurs.

- S- salut les en-enfants ! déclara un grand gars baraqué en train de claquer des dents. Moi c'est-est To-to-to-tony !

- Bon-bonjour Mon-monsieur To-to-to-tony ! cria Prusse par pure provoquation.

- C'est ça, tu feras moin le malin quand je t'en aurais collé une morveux.

- Ramènes toi, si tu arrives à déplacer ton déambulateur sur la glace, pépé.

- Hey, je connais un extra-terrestre qui s'appelle Tony !

- On s'en tape, mais tu peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point.

L'aurore meurtrière de Polaris les dissuada de continuer…

- Abrégez, une tempête se prépare, et j'ai aucune envie d'être coincée avec vous tous ici ou dans un car moisi ce qui serait pire.

- Bon, comme la demoiselle l'a dit, une tempête se prépare, c'est pourquoi nous allons monter dans les cars moi… dans les cars. Juste avant, je tiens à préciser que je m'appelle Aleks, la jolie blonde là-bas c'est Julie, et lui c'est Antony.

C'est alors que la pluie se mit à tomber. La pluie. Déjà que la neige c'est horrible, alors la neige à moitié fondue et l'eau qui vous dégouline dans le dos, c'est pire.

A part Arthur qui n'était pas du tout déstabilisé par ce climat qu'il vivait 364 jours par an (si on enlève le jour à la mi-juillet où il fait gris et où tout le monde en profite, parce quand même c'est rare) et Francis qui avait vécu longtemps en région parisienne, tout les autres jurèrent ou le pensèrent très fort.

Ils avancèrent le plus vite possible sous la maudite pluie pour rejoindre les bus, placés comme par hasard à 3 kilomètres de la garre.

Le car. Un vieux car, rouillé, avec des sièges miteux pleins de vieux chewing-gums en-dessous…

Pour se donner du courage (ils en auront besoin !) ils se mirent à chanter différentes chansons de leur registre musical…

Nous eûmes le droit à l'étranglement de Doitsu, le solo de air-guitar de Prusse, la chanson de Suisse sur la sacro-sainte solitude qui lui manquait déjà, ainsi qu'un magnifique, que dis-je, sublime « TA GUEULE ! » de la part de Norvège qui sur ce coup-là avait bien raison.

C'était sans compter sur Danemark et Russie qui commencèrent à ce battre parce que Den avait voulu piquer la vodka de Ivan qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié.

Résultat, Elizaveta put prendre plein de photos très intéressantes… qu'elle publia sur le blog de Prusse (n'en ayant pas elle-même).

Belgique qui était assise à côté de Polaris réajusta ses lunettes et sortit un magazine de yaoi qu'elle l'invita à regarder.

Bientôt, des « huhuhu » et rivières de bave emplirent le bus… surtout que Eliz' en avait apporté elle aussi.

Et ils arrivèrent.

Leurs yeux endormis par deux nuits de bus purement et simplement ennuyeuses s'ouvrirent si grand qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être dans un cartoon.

Un lac bleu comme le ciel, une série de jolies maisonnettes blanches, un parcours d'acro-branche, un immense terrain sportif, des oiseaux, des petites fleurs…

Et derrière la pancarte, un marécage gelé, des baraques miteuses, des bouts de ficelles dans un arbre, un champ de hautes herbes, des loups au loin, et quatre mètres de neige…

- Passez moi un mur que je me cogne la tête dessus… gémit Gilbert, non loin de Polaris qui monopolisait déjà le mur.

- Ve ~ Doitsu, j'ai froid…

Feliciano se blottit contre Ludwig, rouge comme pas deux, et une aura particulièrement meurtrière entoura Prusse. Celui-ci décida d'ailleurs d'agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il arriva derrière son frère et passa ses bras autours de ses épaules.

- West est à moi, Ita-chan.

Belgique, Hongrie, et Pôle Nord (le bad yaoistes trio) furent très intéressé par la tournure des évènements, et Eliz' sortit son appareil photo.

Italie se mit à pleurer, et Gilbert pour en rajouter une couche embrassa Doitsu sur la joue (ce qui fit réagir ce dernier qui en tentant de lui en foutre une lui tomba dessus, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'appareil de Elizaveta.).

- Ben y'en a qui ont pas peur de se montrer en public-aru.

- Ooooh ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'écria Danemark.

Fier, il tenait un crâne dans sa main.

- C'est un vrai ? demanda Francis.

- Bah écoute, je crois.

- Il a l'air humain, remarqua Polaris totalement impassible.

- Allez les enfants, fini la rigolade. Maison 1 : Elizaveta, Lili, Ambre (Belgique), Polaris et Océane (Seychelles). Maison 2 : pareil que le compartiment 1 du train, et ainsi de suite.

**XxX**

- C'est super.

L'ironie, comme une pique de métal flamboyant, transperçait avec cynisme la voix polaire de l'albinos (c'est beau ce que je dis).

Elle venait de trouver un serpent dans son lit. Mais, habituée à se battre avec des Narvals ou des ours, elle avait attrapé l'imprudent pour en faire de quoi boucher le trou dans le mur derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui ?

- Les anims ont dit de se reposer. Soit disant qu'on fout le bordel depuis le début et qu'à force on doit être nazes.

- J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi ici, et c'est pas flatteur. Manque plus qu'on se fasse attaquer par des ours ou que le blizzard nous gèle pendant notre sommeil.

- Parles en pas, après ça va nous arriver… si on parlait d'autre chose ?

- Comme ?

- Hm… vous avez vu le look de Feliks ? Je l'ai jamais vu autant ressembler à un mec. Quoi que ça lui va pas trop… et puis du coup Toris déprime, dit Ambre.

- Oh ~ tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? fit Eliz' avec un air plein de sous-entendus. Tu serais pas un peu amoureuse par hasard ?

- Oui, mais pas de lui.

- De qui ?

- C'est un secret !

- De Francis, ce crétin des Alpes ?

- Non. Tout mais pas lui.

Soudain, un hurlement attira leur attention au-dehors.

Arthur, torse nu et cramoisi, venait de sortir en courant de sa baraque. Derrière lui, le susdit Francis essayait de le rattraper, en criant quelque chose que le vent emporta avant que les filles ne puissent l'entendre…

- Je rêve où… vous pensez à la même chose que moi ? dit Ambre.

- Je suis en train de penser qu'il va falloir bien chercher pour en trouver un dans la bande qui soit pas gay, et toi ? répondit Hongrie.

- Moi je pense que le temps se radoucit, on est passé de – 50°C à – 40°C, déclara Polaris.

- Vous avez vu, Ingirisu-san était torse nu, avec une telle température c'est impensable… rougit Océane.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que mon frère est en train de faire ? demanda Lili avec des yeux ronds.

Elles regardèrent Vash, qui armé d'un arc et de plusieurs flèches visiblement faites main en train de se diriger vers la forêt.

- Je crois qu'il part à la chasse, vu ce qu'on nous a servi au self, c'est pas étonnant.

Flash Back

- AH ! ça a bougé !

- Courage Gil'…

- J'admire ton courage petit frère ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je serais si je n'ai même pas le courage de toucher à ça, je me lance… en fait, je vais attendre que ça refroidisse…

- C'est dingue, Arthur mange comme si de rien n'était…

- C'est normal, il a l'habitude. Moi par contre je crois que je vais mourir si ça s'améliore pas… gémit notre blond national.

- C'est marrant, Doitsu bouge plus du tout, son frère non plus d'ailleurs-aru.

- Ils sont morts ? demanda Vash qui grignotait une partie de sa réserve de chocolat.

- Selon mes connaissances en médecine, il semblerait que oui, affirma Japon.

- Ve ~ réveilles toi ! Doitsu, Doitsu !

Même à demi-mort, terrassé par une infâme mixture qu'il aurait honte de donner à son pire ennemi, Prusse était encore capable d'être jaloux. Il vira Feliciano et alla rejoindre son frère au paradis des mangeurs de Patates et des buveurs de Bière.

- Polaris, comment tu fais pour avaler ça ?

- L'habitude de manger ce que je trouve… en général ce sont des animaux morts, des fois vivants…

- Eurk !

Fin Flash Back


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – La connerie qu'il (ne) fallait (surtout pas) faire…

Polaris, d'ordinaire très résistante car vivant en permanence dans des conditions extrêmes, était terrassée. La nourriture de la cantine avait exterminé les trois quarts de son intestin, et une partie de ses autres organes internes.

Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Pourquoi heureusement ? Parce que n'importe lequel de ses camarades aurait préféré être malade, plutôt qu'aller faire du canoë ce jour-là.

Certes la température était montée au-dessus de zéro (ce qui était déjà une grande preuve du réchauffement climatique), et l'eau de la rivière avait dégelé, mais quand même se baigner dans une eau à 1°C...

Danemark, accompagné des cinq ou six autres à connaître le froid, le vrai se baignait tranquillement pendant que ceux habitués à un doux climat méditerranéen n'osaient même pas mettre un orteil dans l'eau.

Eliza, qui cherchait une occupation, se souvint de la fuite soudaine de Arthur quelques heures plus tôt et alla voir Francis pour de plus amples explications (le _moe magazine_ allait sûrement adorer… huhuhu).

- Laisses moi t'expliquer, commença le blond. En fait, Arty m'a fait une sale farce digne de sa débilité légendaire, donc j'ai décidé de me venger en bidouillant le bouton pour la température alors qu'il était dans sa douche. Seulement moi, je voulais que ce soit de l'eau froide qui lui tombe dessus, mais je me suis mal débrouillé et c'est de l'eau brûlante qui est venue à la place…

- Et… c'est tout ? Mais y'a rien de croustillant !

- Ouais, c'est nul, approuva Ambre.

- Genre, mais totalement d'accord avec elle.

- Feliks ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ben, genre tu vois je vais trop pas aller dans l'eau avec cette température, parce que ça va totalement abîmer ma peau, et j'aime trop pas quand ma peau est abîmée, parce que…

Sans se rendre compte que les autres l'écoutaient, mais genre totalement pas tu vois, Feliks continua trop à déballer sa vie.

Un conseil de guerre eut alors lieu à l'insu de tous…

- Moi je parie qu'il ment.

- Moi aussi. En plus Arthur est même pas là pour dire ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

- C'est louche ça, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Un ange passa, s'évanouit en voyant ce que les deux filles étaient en train d'imaginer, et fut ramassé par un autre qui faillit s'évanouir lui aussi.

- Et puis tant que j'y pense, tu trouves pas ça étrange que comme par hasard, les deux frères Weillshmidt soient absents ?

- Moi je suis là ! Mon awesomeness ne saurait être entravée par un simple… comment qualifier _ça_… je peux pas dire nourriture, si ?

- Moi qui avais espéré que _ça_ l'aurait achevé… gémit Elizaveta.

C'est à ce moment là que débarqua Polaris, qui semblait s'être plus ou moins remise de son indigestion. Elle salua ses amies puis se mit en maillot de bain et entra dans l'eau.

- Ah putain, elle est super chaude !

Même ceux qui étaient déjà dans l'eau s'immobilisèrent. Chaude ?

- Chez moi elle est jamais au-dessus de zéro, mais comme c'est de l'eau salée, elle gèle pas, expliqua-t-elle.

- Chez moi aussi, mais je suis pas assez bête pour me baigner dedans, répliqua Den.

- T'insinues quoi, le blond ? fit son interlocutrice avec un regard de tueuse professionnelle.

- Heu… rien du tout… déglutit-il difficilement.

Soudain, sous le regard du peu de personnes qui le regardaient, Prusse eut une illumination. La connerie du siècle. Celle qu'il (ne) fallait (surtout pas) faire.

- Les gars, je viens d'avoir une super idée ! Qui en est ?

- Weillshmidt ! grogna Antony.

- Yep ? Tu veux participer pépé ?

- Tu crois que tu parles à qui là ?

- Bah… selon mes génialissimes estimations, à toi papy.

- Ce soir c'est toi qui cuisineras. Et puis tu iras me repeindre ta baraque.

- Hey ! C'est pas juste !

- Tu comprends, je suis trop vieux pour le faire…

La guerre venait d'être officiellement déclarée…

xXx

Même si Gilbert n'était pas réputé pour ses talents culinaires, au moins c'était mangeable. Pas fameux mais mangeable.

Assis à part avec ses deux meilleurs potes de la life (Francis et Antoñio) et son awesome frère adoré, l'albinos préparait un mauvais coup destiné à se venger de To-to-to-tony…

- Vous avez tout compris ? Rendez-vous ce soir à 21 heures.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, ce soir à 21 heures ? demanda Polaris qui passait par là. Rien de [miaou] j'espère.

- A force de fréquenter Eliza, toi aussi tu crois que tous les garçons font [miaou] ensembles ?

- Ben écoute, je vois pas trop ce que vous pourriez tous faire à 21 heures ce soir à part [miaou]. Ah si, _peut-être…_

- _Peut-être_quoi ?

- La réalisation de la « génialissime » idée que tu as eue cet aprèm'.

- Tu veux venir voir ? Par contre t'as pas intérêt à foutre n'importe quoi.

- T'es dingue ou quoi, on va pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire ! intervint Francis.

- En plus si on nous prend tous, je veux dire quatre garçons et une fille, en pleine nuit, on va prendre cher, ajouta Antoñio.

- Mouais… bah, de toute façon on va juste chercher le matos cette nuit. Le vrai plan va se dérouler demain.

- Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Hmm… je sais pas si je peux te faire vraiment confiance… tu verras bien demain !

- Gilbert… soupira son frangin.

Habillé tout en noir (en ayant bien pris soin de cacher ses cheveux sous sa capuche), accompagné par ses deux meilleurs potes de la life et son awesome (et inceste) frère, il se glissa en-dehors de la baraque silencieusement.

La nuit glaciale n'avait rien de rassurant, et pour ne rien arranger des loups rôdaient eux aussi à cette heure tardive. Prusse serra la main de son frère dans la sienne et ils entamèrent leur expédition jusqu'à la réserve. Francis crocheta la porte, et ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Soudain, une créature de la taille d'un homme se dressa devant eux. Son faciès à contre-jour n'avait absolument rien de rassurant, et son air zombiesque accompagné par une respiration saccadée étaient tout simplement sortis d'un film d'horreur. Et surtout, les cornes étranges qui sortaient de son front confirmaient le fait qu'il n'était pas humain.

Un ange passa, s'enfuit en hurlant, et les quatre chapardeurs firent de même. A part Francis, qui n'avait rien vu…

Le monstre s'approcha de lui et…

- Fr-fran-fran-francis ! pu-pu-pu-putain ! j'ai fr-fr-fr-froid !

- … Arthur ?

- C'est de-de-de ta fau-faute ! A-a-a cause de t-t-t-toi j'ai pa-pa-passé la journée de-de-dehors !

- Arthur, c'est vraiment toi ?

- FUCKING SHIT TU CROIS QUE C'EST QUI ?

Le blond (pas celui qui hurle, l'autre) enleva son manteau et le mit sur les épaules dénudées de l'autre blond (celui qui hurle, pas celui qui a plus de manteau). Angleterre se tut et serra le manteau en tentant de se réchauffer. Mais voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, Francis le prit dans ses bras.

- Dégage, wine bastard !

Il chercha à se dégager, mais le froid avait engourdi ses membres et de toute façon l'autre était plus musclé que lui. Et puis au moins il avait chaud…

Au bout d'un moment, ils rentrèrent silencieusement à leur baraque, concluant tout aussi silencieusement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parleraient jamais de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais une personne douée du don d'invisibilité avait tout vu et avait là sa chance que tout le monde le remarque enfin.

**xXx**

Pauvre petit Yao… Trouvant que son lit n'était pas assez confortable, Ivan était venu squatter le sien…

Et Feliks qui n'arrêtait pas de parler…

- Nan mais genre ce con m'a dit…

Kiku qui avait emprunté des boules Quies à… c'est qui lui déjà ?

Le moe-magazine allait avoir de quoi raconter à ses fans (et ses non-fans aussi) car son informateur régulier et son informateur occasionnel venaient de trouver les rumeurs du siècle… au sommet de l'affiche : yaoi ! on ne s'y serait jamais attendu ! – les plus beaux couples de la colo ! – Vash, chasseur ! Il a ramené un cerf entier ! mais il refuse de la partager… - à suivre dans Moe-Magazine !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Le Moe Magazine

Grande innovation technologique : le kiosque du camp.

Dès qu'ils l'apprirent, les priso… pensionnaires s'y précipitèrent pour tenter de renouer avec la civilisation.

Il n'y avait que trois journaux, l'écho du Perdu, Ermitemag (auquel est déjà abonné Vash) et enfin le seul magazine assez célèbre pour l'être même dans un coin aussi perdu, le Moe Magazine. Au sommet de l'information, en direct d'un camp paumé nommé CJFP.

A la une : Yaoi ! Personne ne s'y attendait !

Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai été envoyée pour ma grande peine dans un camp de vacances paumé, mais sachez que je n'en suis pourtant pas aussi déçue que je le devrais. En fait, la majorité de mes camarades sont des garçons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire (huhuhu).

Nous commencerons par une affaire de rivalité !

- Gilbert Weilschmidt, 16 ans, cheveux blancs et yeux rouges, ressemble à un lapin psychopathe et égocentrique.

Ludwig Weilschmidt, 15 ans, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, ressemble à un machopeur shiney (voir pokémon).

Feliciano Vargas, 15 ans, cheveux bruns/roux et yeux marrons, ressemble à… une assiette de pastaaaa.

Un terrible triangle amoureux s'installe entre les deux frères et le niais de service. Qui va réussir à s'approprier le cœur du blondinet ? (photos page 13)

Ensuite, une histoire très mimi avec un couple très inatendu !

- Arthur Kirkland, 16 ans, cheveux blonds et yeux verts, ressemble à un magirêve avec d'énormes sourcils.

Francis Bonnefoy, 17 ans, cheveux blonds et yeux bleus, ressemble à un pervers, lover et blond (trois choses qui prouvent qu'il est un imbécile).

Après la fuite inexpliquée de Arthur (torse nu et cramoisi poursuivit par le crétin des Alpes (Francis, pas Vash) je le rappelle), notre informateur les a retrouvés seuls dans la nuit d'hier, tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre (huhuhu)… (photo (R-18) page 14).

Francis a essayé de me faire avaler une excuse bidon, mais j'y crois pas. Et puis comme Arty n'est toujours pas en état de parler (il dort encore contre son « rival » huhuhu) je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé…

Il part à la chasse !

Vash Zwingli (ahaha quel nom débile !), aussi surnommé Vash Milka, nous a prouvé qu'en plus d'être trafiquant d'armes (et ermite radin) il savait chasser à l'arc.

Dans l'après-midi d'hier, il est partit seul avec un arc fabriqué par ses soins, afin de trouver de quoi manger (pour ne pas choquer les jeunes, je n'ai pas mis de photo de notre repas au self).

Il a ramené un cerf énorme !

Le problème étant qu'il ne veut pas partager…

Un nouvel élève !

Mattew (ou Mathieu) Williams, un canadien blond avec un ours en peluche et des yeux violets a fait son apparition hier ! (attendez… ah, le responsable éditorial m'annonce qu'il est dans ma classe depuis le CP… je ne le savais pas !)

Polaris malade ! L'invincible mangeuse d'ours terrassée par les plats du self !

H : comment se fait-il que votre estomac à toute épreuve n'ait pas résisté à ça ?

P : j'en sais rien.

H : vous mangez vraiment des ours ?

P : oui mais je préfère le phoque.

H : vous avez quelqu'un en vue ?

P : non, mais quel est le rapport ?

H : aucun, vous aimez les glaces ?

P : je vis au Pôle Nord.

H : c'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Gilbert ?

P : il est con. Et y'a toujours aucun rapport.

H : vous allez mieux ?

P : oui.

H : merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions !

Feliks, le nouveau look !

Cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval (de poney, parce qu'ils sont genre, trop mignons tu vois) yeux verts fiers et décidés (à genre me trouver une boutique de fringues parce que j'ai trop plus rien à me mettre). Voici l'allure de notre blond(e ) de service ! (en fait, je suis genre pas trop blonde parce que tu vois les racines sont genre un peu plus foncées, mais ça fait pas trop genre « je me suis trop teinté les cheveux quoi », donc…)

Nous aussi avons été choquées de le voir habillé en mec, mais pourtant c'est bien le cas.

Pauvre Toris, il est traumatisé…

Réchauffement climatique !

Nous avons pris 20°C en moins de 10 heures… le bande de ceux qui n'ont pas froid au yeux (aha) ont pu se baigner… (Polaris : mais non, elle était super chaude, t'aurais du venir !)

La guerre des puissants ! (ou pas)

C'est officiel, chacun des animateurs s'est trouvé un bouc émissaire !

To-to-to-tony se fait rétamer par Gilbert ! (Gi : j'l'ai explosé le pépé !)

Julie explose Ivan au bras de fer ! (I : kolkolkol, elle doit être cousine avec Natalia…)

Aleks s'est pris la hache de Den dans la tête ! (il est en ce moment à l'infirmerie du camp) (Aleks, pas Den, lui il va très bien… Den : j'ai même pas fait exprès, je visais Norge qui m'a piqué mon bouquin sur les tortures orientales !)

Enquête spéciale : Polaris et Gilbert sont-ils frère et sœur sans le savoir ?

Même cheveux, même attitude, même visage, même carrure, qui pourrait ne pas penser qu'ils sont jumeaux ?

Nos scientifiques (volontairement forcés) ont entamé les tests ADN.

Mais ces deux-là, qu'en pensent-ils ?

P : j'm'en fous.

Gi : idem. Quoi que si c'est ma sœur, je lui prête pas ma chambre.

P : de toute façon y'a trop de bordel dedans pour que j'y trouve une place.

Gi : pas faux.


	5. Chapter 5

Le chapitre où il fait trop chaud

Ils étaient… terrassés. Littéralement morts. Parce que la chaleur était trop genre, tu vois, totalement pas supportable du tout quoi.

Entre la rivière qui s'était asséchée, les plats du self qui s'étaient lyophilisés, les montagnes (et la réserve de chocolat du suisse) qui avaient fondu et le goudron qui collait à leurs baskets, tout ça à cause d'une bande de [censuré] qui étaient arrivés deux jours plus tard et qu'il fallait aller chercher **à pieds** à la gare…

Certains avaient craqué.

Tous les garçons s'étaient mis torse nu (quoi que ça ce devait être le seul point positif), les filles avaient fabriqué des éventails et des parasols avec des branches et les animateurs… bah, ils avaient qu'à crever, nous on s'en fout royalement.

Gilbert avait décidé dans un premier temps de jouer à celui que le soleil laisse indifférent, mais une fois cuit à point il avait commencé à dégager une awesome odeur de viande grillée et avait faillit se faire mordre par Polaris et plusieurs autres qui n'avaient pas vu de véritable nourriture depuis maintenant quatre jours.

- Bloody hell ! J'ai soif ! hurla soudain Arthur.

- Pisse dans une bouteille et boit ce que tu obtiens, lui conseilla Vash, l'habitué des économies. De toute façon on a plus d'eau.

- Bordel de merde… (en français dans le texte).

- On arrive quand grand-frère ? demanda de manière très kawai et ruisselante de sueur Lili.

- J'vois la gare ! cria Den. Plus que deux heures et on est arrivés !

- Porte-moi, exigea Norge.

- Non, t'es trop lourd.

- Si.

- Gamin.

- Toi-même. T'es même pas assez fort pour me porter.

- Tsss ! On va voir ça, monte !

Content d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, Lukas s'assit confortablement et se dit qu'avec quelqu'un pour lui faire du vent ce serait parfait.

- Et puis t'es même pas cap d'agiter une branche devant moi pour me faire du vent !

- Ah ouais ? On va voir ça !

Quel manipulateur ce norvégien… Quoi que ce ne soit pas non plus vraiment très dur de berner Den…

Pour en venir au reste des Nordic 5, Tino restait bien à côté de son « mari » dont l'aura glaciale était très rafraîchissante. Et quand à Ice, il discutait avec Tino, profitant lui aussi de la climatisation intégrée.

Yao avait enfin trouvé un point positif à être tout le temps collé par Russia : le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui projetait une ombre qui à défaut d'être moins tempérée l'abritait au moins des coups de soleil… en plus c'était pratique on pouvait s'y mettre à plusieurs !

Toris, le pauvre, avait faillit être transporté en civière. Lorsque Feliks s'était mis torse nu, il avait crut un instant voir l'image de Germania se superposer à celle de son ami, et cela l'avait tué sur le coup, lui et ses deux frères baltes…

Même un terrifiant « Kolkolkol » ne l'avait pas réanimé sur le coup. Même la Vodka n'y était pas arrivée ! Mais lorsque deux ennemis s'allient, ils deviennent plus puissants et le mélange Bière-Vodka avait réussi avec brio à réveiller le pauvre Lituanie qui maintenant chantait des chansons dont on se félicite de ne pas comprendre les paroles avec sa cravate nouée autours de sa tête…

Les deux italiens devaient être les seuls à ne pas vraiment sentir la chaleur. C'est vrai quoi, 36°C c'est une température de fin mai en Sardaigne, donc avec Espagne et France qui avaient souvent passé leurs vacances dans le Sud, ils rôtissaient moins lentement que les autres, laissant leurs peaux prendre une appétissante couleur poulet grillé avant.

Quand à notre héroïne, Polaris… elle avait fondu. Au sens hilarant du terme.

Elle était transportée dans un bocal à fruits confits (sans fruits confits, bien sur) en verre par Belgique qui alternait avec Hongrie et Seychelles.

En parlant de Seychelles… elle avait froid.

Alors au début tout le monde avait halluciné en la voyant porter un pull-over, mais ce n'était que le début car elle s'était mise à grelotter, en disant que ses îles lui manquaient…

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare. Un soulagement général parcourut l'assemblée en apprenant qu'elle était climatisée…

Un juron général fut prononcé en plusieurs langues (traduisez à vos potes ceux qui comprennent) lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la clim' était pétée.

Au bout de trois insoutenables heures d'attente, ils virent le train arriver et les retardataires débarquer comme des fleurs.

- Aha ! Le héro est arrivé ! Tiens, Mattie redevient visible quand il crève de chaud ! Ahaha ! Comme les petits jouets dans les chocapocs !

- Tout mais pas lui… maugréa Arthur.

- *boing* regardez ! *boing* Roma et Germania sont venus eux aussi ! *boing*

- Yooo les gosses !

Un certain canadien interpréta mal ses paroles et se demanda quel genre de pervers ce pouvait encore bien être… (pour les incultes… bah demandez à vos potes québécois).

Tandis que le héro se disputait encore une fois avec le parasol naturel de Yao, et que sa sœur qui s'en servait également lui demandait de se tourner un peu plus à gauche afin de ne pas avoir de soleil dans les yeux, un petit garçon habillé en marin possédant des appendices sourciliers propres à la famille Kirkland se précipita sur son frère et lui demanda si, comme l'avait dit tonton Alfred, il s'était vraiment envoyé en l'air avec France et si oui, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire…

Quand aux deux frères Weillshmidt, ils s'étaient pétrifiés. Si il n'y avait eu que leur père, ils auraient déjà fait beaucoup moins les malins, mais ELLE.

ELLE était là.

- Salut les jeunes, ça roule ? Allez Geny, tu peux sortir d'ta piaule !

Un deuxième protagoniste sortit du train, et ce fut au tour de la fratrie Braginsky d'être réduits à l'état de pierres humaines.

IL était là lui aussi.

L'alliance mortelle de deux êtres terriblement dangereux. Capable de réduire le monde à l'état dans lequel se trouvaient leurs dentiers.

J'ai nommé…

Mamie Germania & General Winter !


	6. Chapter 6

On avait dû les transporter à l'hôpital. Tous les cinq. Pour décrochement total de la mâchoire.

Flash Back :

_- Vous savez les jeunes, Geny et moi allons nous marier demain matin, vous savez intérêt à sortir vos habits du dimanche ! _

_- A… A… AAAAAA !_

Fin Flash Back.

Ainsi, les fratries Braginski et Weilschimdt s'étaient retrouvés avec une crise de déboîtement de la mâchoire… Mais avaient été obligés de guérir en vitesse afin d'assister à l'union « heureuse » de leurs familles respectives.

La brise soufflait doucement ce jour-là, et faisait tomber délicatement les pétales (en est en quelle saison au fait ?) des arbres… Tout le monde avait revêtu de beaux habits et attendait la mariée.

Altière (du haut de ses 1.20 m) celle-ci fit une entrée (fracassante) princière et se positionna à côté du Général Winter (paix à son âme).

La plupart des gens de l'assemblée n'ayant pas de religion, et la crise des prêtres étant en hausse, ils avaient tiré au sort l'un d'entre eux pour jouer ce rôle.

- Alors genre, nous sommes totalement ici pour réunir deux êtres qui sont genre trop totalement fait l'un pour l'autre quoi. Et patati patata, bon genre le discours est vachement long, donc ben, est-ce que genre Melle Germania tu veux totalement épouser Mr Winter ici présent quoi ?

- Ouais !

- Et genre, toi aussi ?

-… oui.

- Genre vous pouvez embrasser la mémé… mariée !

Un grand nombre de sourires se formèrent sur les lèvres de l'assemblée au lapsus de Feliks, et ils s'effacèrent tous d'un coup quand les mariés s'embrassèrent.

- Genre… je vais vomir… décréta le « prêtre » en voyant ça.

- Courage Feliks… dit Toris qui faisait l'enfant de cœur.

- Ludwig, tu te souviens de la fois où j'avais eu la gastro pendant deux semaines ? murmura Prusse.

- Oui… pourquoi j'ai aussi cette impression de déjà-vu ?

Puis ce fut le vin d'honneur (dont certains comme Mr F. ne se privèrent pas) et tout le monde fut convié à la grande table installée à cet effet. Les nouveaux cousins se fusillaient littéralement du regard, à part Ukraine qui cherchait un moyen de s'adapter à l'ergonomie de la table…

Les jeunes (vieux) mariés se levèrent et portèrent un toast à leur union, puis les plats arrivèrent. Comment et d'où, ne me demandez pas, j'étais pas là à ce moment.

Plus loin, sous un pêcher en fleurs (c'est joli les fleurs de pêche), se déroulait une scène Ô combien romantique.

Francis, face à Arthur, tenait ses mains dans les siennes tout en capturant son regard dans ses prunelles azurées… Le vent souffla et vint déposer quelques pétales sur eux, qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas, tout à leur amour passionné…

France s'approcha de son tendre et cher, bien décidé à l'embrasser…

- Pousse-toi, je vois rien ! You're big (tu es gros) ! chuchota Sealand.

- Shut the fuck off ! (fermes là) répondit "tonton" Amérique.

- Ils sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air là ?

- Pas encore. Maintenant tais-toi !


	7. Chapter 7

Le jour D

Elle souleva son gourdin au-dessus de sa tête quand soudain une forte explosion projeta un énorme nuage de fumée sur toute l'assemblée. Le vent eut tôt fait de le dissiper, laissant les personnes présentes dans l'état d'étonnement le plus immense.

- C'est… genre totalement trop carrément bizarre…

- Genre, ouais absolument quoi….

- Tu es qui ?

- Canada, et toi ?

- Canada aussi…

- Trop cool ! J'ai une sœur aussi awesome que moi !

- Quelqu'un peut m'… nous expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demanda finalement Vash.

Les animateurs, blêmes et immobiles, regardèrent sans sembler comprendre ce qui se passait réellement sous leurs yeux. Le jour Double. La hantise de tous les profs de l'académie W.

Autrement dit, chaque élève se retrouvait une fois tous les 500 ans, suivant l'alignement parfait de Mars avec Saturne, le passage de la comète Rea 5 entre les deux, et le passage de Pluton derrière le soleil, le tout ajouté à une vielle malédiction… (et comme sauce vous prendrez chinoise ou barbecue ?) donc se retrouvait affublé de son double du sexe opposé.

Résultat, au lieu d'une vingtaine de gamins insupportables, ils se retrouvaient avec un quarantaine de gamins insupportables… Tony voulut se jeter d'un pont (et les deux Prusses voulurent l'y aider) mais 1) on a pas de pont ici, à part celui qui passe à un mètre au-dessus de la rivière, et 2) Julie et Jules les en empêchèrent.

Ben oui, si ça arrive aux gosses, ça arrive aussi aux animateurs !

Nous allons vous passer la période pendant laquelle Natalya et Natalien tentèrent de s'entre-tuer pour avoir les deux russies pour eux tout seuls.

Un petit break également sur les disputes de couples France/Angleterre (on se croirait à la coupe de monde de foot, c'est marrant !).

Les deux biélorusses parvinrent tout à coup à s'accorder sur leurs idées de meurtre quand Alfred embrassa Yvan pour le faire chier parce qu'il s'était moqué de « lui » en fille.

Les quatre italiens qui n'avaient rien compris sinon que des jolies filles venaient d'apparaître comme par magie à côté d'eux étaient en train de les draguer, au grand désespoir de Ludwig, Louise, Antonio et Antonia.

D'autres que je ne nommerais pas pour raison évidente s'étaient endormis sur leur « eux en fille » qui elle-même dormait sur son « elle en garçon ». D'autres encore avaient reformé le Bad Friend Trio et discutaient de la perspective de monter un groupe de death metal tous les six… tandis que Elizaveta discutait yaoi/yuri avec son genderbend.

- Jules, Julie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Alexandra.

- J'en sais rien, et toi ?

- Moi non plus. T'en pense quoi Alexandre ?

- Tony, Tonia ?

- Je veux crever (x2).

- Le pire c'est qu'on va pas avoir assez de chamalows pour la soirée au coin du feu… se lamenta Pépé Germania. T'as pas une solution Mémé ?

- Bah non mon pote, sinon tu penses bien que je l'aurais déjà dite !

- On a qu'à envoyer un de ces morveux aller en chercher !

- Bonne idée Pépé ! GILBEEEEEERT ! MARIAAAA !

- Ouais ? (x2) oh merde la vielle peau s'est dédoublée elle aussi !

- Allez achetez des chamalows les gosses ! Et qu'ça saute !

- Et pourquoi nous ? s'avança Gilbert.

- Pour te faire chier ! cria Pépé. Maintenant t'y vas où j'appelle ton père !

Après cette menace que même Attila il aurait reculé devant, les deux albinos rassemblèrent une mission commando avec Gilbert en tête (parce qu'il ale permis de conduire) pour aller à la ville la plus proche et récupérer le trésor !

- Francesca, Francis, Antonio, Antonia, Ludwig, Louise, les quatre cons italiens qui sont camés à l'extasy, Feliks et Feliksa. Et puis bien évidemment la coolissime Maria. J'ai oublié personne ?

- Y'a… heu…

- Mattew et Mattie… Canada…

- Bon, j'vois pas qui c'est. C'est parti mon kiki ! hurla-t-il en faisant rugir avec force le moteur surpuissant (10 chevaux !) de la jeep qui commença sa longue agonie en les aspergeant de liquide pour nettoyer les vitres, comme si elle leur en voulait.

Protestant parce que ça les salissaient, les deux français faillirent partir mais à 180 km/h, dans la forêt et au bord d'un précipice, dans une voiture conduite par le même gars qui, à lui seul, avait vidé la réserve de bière du camp, c'était fortement déconseillé.

Soudain, la blonde assise au fond avec un air bagarreur et des vêtements de garçon mit fin à sa réflexion. A moins que ce soit vraiment un garçon, j'ai pas été vérifier.

- Genre, tu sais où elle est totalement la ville ?

- Heu… fit le conducteur en se retournant.

- Verdamnt ! Regarde la route ! hurla Louise. Et non on sait pas.

- Bah, c'est genre trop facile en fait. Y'avait un panneau qui indiquait la direction avant, et un autre où y'avait genre une tête de mort et qui allait style par ici.

L'information mit un certain temps à monter dans leurs esprits et…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Repassons cette scène au ralenti, parce que c'est encore plus marrant de voir leurs têtes se décomposer puis faire une chute de 2000 mètres de haut au ralentit !

Encore une fois… hahahaa, j'adore ! Bon allez j'arrête.

Bon bah, byebye la jeep. En plus c'était une jeep allemande, Mémé et Pépé vont les tuer. Héhé.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Ludwig en se relevant difficilement.

- Non, les italiens sont sous extasy et on peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils soient là… commença Maria en ricanant.

- Me dit pas que c'est vous qui…

- Keseseseseses ! Non en fait le mérite revient à Gilbert ici présent, mon génial moi masculin.

S'en suivit une course poursuite durant laquelle ils trouvèrent tout le monde, principalement en marchant dessus.

- Bon, comment on fait maintenant ? On a plus de bagnole et Mémé va nous tuer si on rentre pas avant la nuit.

- Veeee ~

- Ah toi, ta gueule, tu souris comme une conne et t'as l'air encore plus débile de Veneziano si c'est possible ! cria Romano qui s'était remis des effets de la drogue (habitude sans doute).

- Ils ont l'air vraiment con, ils leur manque plus qu'une moustache ! ajouta Romane.

- C'est genre vrai, mais ça règle totalement pas notre problème !

Soudain… une ombre avec un œil unique sortit des fourrés…

A SUIVRE !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – Le Fatal Picard !

Un garçon étrange et couvert de feuilles, boue, etc. portant devant ses yeux un imposant appareil photo et ayant des oreilles de chat (WTF ?) sortit des fourrés. Avec derrière lui une fille du même acabit.

- France ! Comment va mon pote ? déclara le brun avec un grand sourire. J'ai des tas de photos pour toi, Iggy sous la douche, Iggy en pyjama, Iggy…

- Stop ! Tais-toi ! Et c'est ça que tu appelles le secret professionnel ! le réprimanda la fille. Heureusement que tu lui as pas dit qu'on avait aussi des vidéos !

Il n'y a rien de plus dur que tirer les vers du nez d'un journaliste… si, si, je vous assure !

- Picardie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Ben, c'est chez moi ici, t'es pas loin de Compiègne !

- Alors c'est dans l'Oise qu'on s'est baignés ? demanda Gilbert.

- Possible, répondit le paparazzi. Vous faites quoi ici au fait ?

A la vue de la carcasse de la voiture qui fume, de leurs habits déchirés, de leurs mines sales et pleines d'égratignures, je pense qu'ils dansent le french cancan en chantant « sing in the rain ».

- Un barbecue, répondit acerbement Romane.

- Un scrabble, ajouta Romano avec le même cynisme.

- Veeeee ~

- Nous tentons de trouver la susdite ville de Compiègne, déclara Louise en leur lançant une « œillade de la morkitulamort (bonus plus 5 en autorité, malus -15 en mobilité pour l'adversaire, si ''charme allemand'' est activé, -450 PV pour l'adversaire) ».

- Mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? répliqua la Picardie féminine, totalement insensible à l'attaque. Elle est juste derrière l'arbre devant toi !

Ils écartèrent les arbres et… oooooh ! La source ! (nan je rigole, en fait c'est juste une ville).

Ils s'y baladèrent durant le reste de la journée et en oublièrent complètement Mémé.

Feliks et Feliksa dépensèrent une bonne partie de leur pactole (en fringues, maquillages, magazines people etc.), Gilbert renversa un pot de fleurs sur un étalage, qui renversa une vieille avec son chien, qui renversa un poteau, qui s'abattit sur une voiture, qui rentra dans un immeuble, qui s'écroula. C'eeeest l'effeeeeet papillonnn ~

Louise l'empoigna par l'oreille et lui colla une baffe telle qu'il en fit trois fois le tour de son slip sans toucher l'élastique, et Maria riait trop pour lui venir en aide.

Feliciano et Romano qui s'étaient un peu éloignés retrouvèrent de la famille avec qui ils discutèrent longuement… de comment allait la famille. Avant d'aller tous se faire des Margarita. Les deux italiennes dégustaient des glaces en flânant et sans se rendre compte du nombre d'hommes qui bavaient/saignaient du nez/prenaient des photos derrière elles.

Mais je vous rassure, dès que Romane s'en rendit compte, elle leur cassa tellement la tronche que même leur mères ne purent les reconnaître par la suite.

- Vas-y Romane, mia carina ! cria Romano en brandissant des pancartes avec écrit « Romane iz the best ! » et autres.

Elle tourna vers lui un visage tellement terrifiant que même Dark Vador il se serait pissé dessus en la voyant ! Ludwig revint à ce moment-là avec des bretzels et se promit de ne jamais énerver la demoiselle.

- Hey bruder, tu les as trouvés où les bretzels ? Ca fait je sais pas combien d'années que j'en ai pas mangé ! s'écria Maria.

- Au magasin alsacien près du pont…

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « wurst » que les deux prussiens avaient disparut dans un nuage de poussière en hurlant que c'était une supermégagéniale course de la morkitu et que le dernier arrivé était autrichien.

Ludwig soupira mais se rendit compte que Louise aussi avait pris part à la course… il y eut comme un vent qui souffle dans sa tête et il se passa la main sur le visage.

En fin de journée, alors qu'ils s'étaient attablés dans un bar, Feliksa souleva encore une fois une question d'une importance capitale…

- Au fait, genre pourquoi on était carrément venus ici ?

Trois petits points se suspendirent au-dessus de leurs têtes, et une intense concentration (qui ne dura pas longtemps) vint se peindre sur leurs traits.

- Oh merde… siffla Gilbert.

- On est morts, confirma Maria.

- Veeeee ~

Ils se concertèrent pendant quelques instants, et faute de moyens décidèrent de rentrer bredouilles (ayant oublié ce qu'ils devaient acheter) et sans voiture (par conséquent, et faute de mieux, à pieds).

Ce fut une longue ascension, particulièrement ardue et exigeante. Les pierres coupaient leurs paumes, le vent fouettait leurs dos et les oiseaux de proie prenaient un malin plaisir à passer à quelques centimètres de leurs oreilles…

Ludwig fut le premier en haut, enfin, d'un certain point de vue…

- Nan mais c'est genre maintenant que vous rentrez ? Si vous aviez totalement pris le téléphérique comme moi, vous seriez genre déjà arrivés.

Ludwig se retint mentalement de ne pas la balancer en bas de la falaise, l'ayant réduite à l'état de petit tas de chair avant.

Ils rentrèrent donc au camp exténués (pas tous…) et furent accueillis par la Colère Ancestrale…

- Je sens plus mes fesses, gémit Gilbert.

- Les miennes non plus, veeee ~

- On se tait dans les rangs ! Bande de ptits jeunes à la con ! De mon temps on vous aurait privés de bouffe durant un mois et abandonnés dans la forêt !

- Pépé… commença Louise.

- La ferme sale blondasse !

- Permission de frapper un vieux chnoc ?

- Accordé, défoules-toi.

Soudain, dans les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, de petites lumières illuminèrent la peau des « doubles » (non, on est pas dans Twoilettes, ils ne se transforment pas en boules disco).

Maria se tourna vers Gilbert et lui rendit Gilbird (qui avait élu domicile sur sa tête).

- Rendez-vous dans 500 ans, lorsque les planètes seront alignées !

- Ouais, en attendant, soit géniale Maria !

- Toi aussi !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et disparut dans une gerbe lumineuse (c'est pas berk ce genre de gerbe là, alors arrêtez de croire des choses les gens) comme les autres.

- Verdamnt, elle a gardé mon portemonnaie !

Sur ces déchirants adieux, Vash alla déprimer dans sa chambre.

- Bon, allez vous coucher maintenant, je vous rappelle que demain on part ! cria Alex à tous les adolescents interloqués.

_ XXX

Et voilà ~ Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici ! Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, qui si tout va bien sera le dernier de cette aventure de malades ^^


End file.
